I'll be Gone Tommorow Part 2
by Satoko-kun
Summary: I know I said this was a one shot, but I made it into a short series. After 3 years Gaara and Sasuke meet again, Gaara doesnt know, but Sasuke has a mission that he intends to carry out.


Author XXXX

Author XXXX

I've gotten a couple reviews from people asking me to continue this; I was originally planning on this being a one shot, but… I though I might as well make a sequel, which turns out to be a two parter. Review's would be cool, ANYWAY, please do review XD!! Hope you enjoy XXX

Sunlight streamed through the blinds, causing the recent Kazekage to open his eyes.

"Damn it..." he muttered, enjoying the peace. It was quiet, dark, Gaara was finally able to clear his mind, and maybe just for a moment, forget about him.

Gaara sat up, his covers being shoved to the side. He stood up, his bare feet hitting the cold wood floor. He exhaled, closing his eyes and reaching up to touch the cold metal hanging around his neck. It was there always, Gaara felt if he took it off, it will all end, and his promise wouldn't be real anymore. The hand released the Crest, and fell to his side, and he began his morning ritual. He dragged himself towards the window, a small flame of hope appearing in his heart as he drew the curtains aside, looking towards the gate. Nothing, no one was there, like every morning.

Gaara dressed, not caring what he wore, his mind somewhere else, back to that night.

"_Gaara…I love you."_

Gaara shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Uchiha's wasn't coming back, he didn't love him, and Gaara didn't return the feelings.

"Damn it… damn it… Sasuke" Gaara murmured casting a last glance at the window.

Gaara moved towards the kitchen, jacking an apple out of the bowl and ignoring his sisters greeting. Walking out the door into the bright sunshine, Gaara narrowed his eyes slightly against the blinding light.

"Kazekage-sama" A female voice yelled behind him, Gaara glanced behind, as his female attendant ran up to him.

"Yes?"

"We've captured an S rank missing nin. He's too much trouble for the guards to handle; we need you to quiet him down".

Gaara nodded, "where is he now?" The assistant pointed towards the containment ward. It sat in high in the mountains, just outside of Suna. Only the most violent or feared of ninja were placed there.

"I'll take care of it" Gaara said as he turned towards the mountains, after a few steps, he allowed his sand to lift him up and within a few moments he stood in front of the iron door.

"You're here Gaara-sama" the guards bowed in greeting, before unlocking the gates and allowing him in.

Upon reaching the entrance another guard led him to the end of the hall and opened the door.

"Here he is, Kazekage sama." Gaara nodded and walked in, the guard closing the door behind him.

Gaara looked over at the Nin. Gaara's eye widened slightly surprised at how much was needed to restrain this male. His eyes were covered, a collar of sorts around his neck pinned him securely into the wall behind him, and last his hands pinned above him by chakra cuffs. A white kimono top lay around his hips, his chest bare, and loose black pants, ending off with black sandals. Was he really that dangerous? Gaara narrowed his eyes, trying to identify this familiar individual, while trying to ignore the well muscled chest of this male.

"Are you just going to stand there?" the male spoke for the first time, his voice empty and mocking.

Sand struck at the boy, blood dripped down his now exposed shoulder. "I advise you don't do anything stupid" Gaara's voice was calm and controlled.

The Nins head fell forward slightly, his spiky black hair covering his face "heh…going to kill me?"

Reaching into his pocket and pulling out a kunai Gaara advanced towards the boy, "That seems to be the point."

The shinobi made no moment, his head hanging down. Placing the blade under his chin, Gaara lifted the boys head. A shiver went down Gaara's spine, as a spark of recognition hit him. The kunai clattered the floor, and the blindfold soon joined it.

The current Kage of Suna stepped away, his face pained, and shocked. The raven haired shinobi lifted his head, his eyes closed, "why stop?"

Gaara couldn't answer; slowly the male opened his crimson eyes. Teal orbs were met with a swirling sharingan.

The Uchiha crest gleamed in the sunlight streaming through a slit of a window. Neither spoke, each staring at each other. Gaara found his eyes drifting around the Uchiha's body, taking in every detail. Unknown to the watcher, he was also being the watched as red eyes accessed him as well.

The silence was broken the voice less empty, a hint of emotion breaking through; "Gaara?"

All the named could do was nod, not able to look the Uchiha in the eye. Silence filled the room again, and the sudden contact made Gaara's heart stop. When Gaara's heart slowed enough to think coherently, he realized the Uchiha was in front of him, hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, you held onto it didn't you?" Konoha's genius gone bad, fingered the Uchiha crest around Gaara's neck.

Gaara looked up at Sasuke, "what are you doing here? And how did you get out of those bon-" Gaara never got to finish his sentence as his lips were covered. Sasuke kissed him hard, pushing the Kazekage up against the stone wall. A small part of Gaara tried to resist, but within seconds he felt himself melting into the familiar passion of the kiss.

Sasuke broke the kiss, and stepped back a bit. A smirk broke Sasuke's calm façade, "it's been a while…Gaara."

Gaara nodded, trying to look serious. "Tell me what you are doing here, Now." Sasuke leaned against the wall, "I was carrying out a mission near here and it went bad. Some of you're ANBU caught me and recognized who I was." Gaara listened, taking in the information.. Something didn't seem right, "Sasuke…they're is something you aren't telling me." Sasuke smiled a little, "There are a lot of things I'm not telling you." Gaara growled low in his throat, "and why not?"

Gaara took a step towards Sasuke, but before he could react, Sasuke had appeared behind him, pulling his back against his bare chest. Cheeks heating up Gaara asked quietly, "what do you want Sasuke?"

Gaara's lips were taken once again and as Sasuke slowly pulled away, he smiled sadly, "forgive me…Gaara."

Gaara felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, and his vision faded into blackness.

XXX Author

Yes I'm evil, and they're going to be a continuation on this, but I wanted to get this part up first. I will try to get the next part up soon, Review please


End file.
